Ten Tales of the Avatar World
by VerelLupin
Summary: Various unconnected one shots in the daily lives of Aang & friends. Sokka, Tokka, Maiko and definite Kataang!
1. On Your Porch

This is an answer to a challenge by **Pheonee.** Read her story - **There's Too Much Angst In My Fluff System.**

This was way more difficult than I thought.

Enjoy...

* * *

**On Your Porch - Tokka**

He doesn't know how he got to her doorstep or how long he's been there. What he's waiting for he isn't sure. All he knows is that Toph opened her door and dragged him inside. She's changed so much. Neither Suki or Haru is mention. This time is for them only.

Nori is not mentioned. He already feels the burden of his responsibility. He won't plague her with it. Catching up is brief and their time is now over. The door looms ahead reminding him of what he can't have.

"Are you going to tell me you love me or what, Snoozles?" she smirks confident she has his attention. At least she does now since he seemed frozen at the door. She pined him to said door and his answer was given in his kiss. "I guess so."

Nori will be her daughter too and maybe they'll give her a little brother and become a family. They way they should have been from the beginning.

Sokka was glad he came home to her.


	2. Better Than Me

Next in the series. I suggest you try this. Its a great writing experience.

* * *

**Better than Me - Kataang**

She's been pacing for several hours now. He hasn't come to her yet. The single candle has gone from a tall spire to a stub. She wipes the tears from her eyes hoping that it is not an indication of their current relationship.

She had a feeling he wouldn't show after tonight's events. That play had been such a bad idea. He doesn't deserve to suffer any more of her attentions.

Her hands itch and for the hundredth time she wishes for his ruined back beneath her hands. She needs their healing sessions to keep at bay the desires that bloom inside her whenever he's around.

Any excuse to touch him. Any reason to smile and hug his lithe body to hers if only for a moment. He is her comfort and she has grown too used its unfailing devotion. The water encircles her hands one last time before being bended back into its storage pouch.

The first rays of morning light bathe her room. He didn't come and she has a feeling he won't be here this coming night. She is suddenly glad because he deserves more than her.


	3. Bleeding Love

Obviously Avatar is not mine. I just hate having to write it every stinking time.

Anyways....Enjoy (I'm bad I know)

* * *

**Bleeding Love - Sukka **

She touches him and he responds eagerly. It's been days since they have been together properly. His lean body is still pressed against hers. She relishes in the slickness of their bodies.

Suki basks in the warmth of his arm curling around her. He snuggles into her neck and whimpers her name. She rolls away from his side and sighs.

It's not the first time he's called her Toph. Suki is pretty sure it won't be the last. Uneasy sleep is all she can achieve because tomorrow he'll be back to her, to his wife.


	4. Humane

Just a little something different.

Enjoy

* * *

**Humane - Ozai**

The hand reaches in and grasps his tattered robes. The frail man is dragged hard against the bars of his cell. He utters a cry of pain but is ignored by the scarred face now glaring down at him.

"Where is my mother?" the cold voice hisses. Ozai balefully glares at the youth but the intensity of the golden eyes forces his own to the ground. "I will make you talk." He hisses again, this time a touch of malice embedded in every syllable.

For a second the old Ozai emerges daring his boy to show the dark side he knows he doesn't possess. Ozai screams in agony raising shocked eyes to his only son. The lighting's twin trails are still snaking over him, his hair smoking.

His own hands tremble and he now understands the advice Iroh gave him. To have one's child turn against them is the harshest lesson a parent can experience.

Humbled he responds when the fire lord asks again.


	5. Summer Love

That scene when they're little intrigued me. I was curious as to how they might have met.

* * *

**Summer love - Maiko**

Mai looks out into the garden. Azula is nowhere to be found so she chances a glance into the corridor behind her. She just wants to observe him without recriminations. Her young eyes take in his hunched form. He invites her over before she can utter a sentence.

Wordlessly he scoots and hands her a piece of bread. Her hand tingles as his slim fingers brush hers. She drops the bread and he patiently hands it back to her. She breaks off a chunk and tosses it to the hungry turtle ducks. Determined she boldly pecks his cheek.

She is rewarded by a faint blush before he rises, bows and departs leaving the somber little girl alone. She throws the last of the bread and drops back against the ground. She is startled when his golden eyes come closer.

He brushes his lips on her forehead before ducking awkwardly away. Shock and love course through her giving her a rare smile. Crushes go both ways apparently.


	6. Just Hold Me

They are so blasted cute. I couldn't resist.

Long live Kataang. Teehee!!

* * *

**Just Hold Me - Kataang**

Just two days, he assured her. She nodded but is hard pressed to let him go. Ultimately Katara watched as he disappeared back into the world that constantly takes him from her. Aang will go through his duties but nobody will be in doubt as to why he is rushing.

Three days have passed and still he does not come. Katara scanned the sky for the familiar shape of Appa. Night is almost upon them but there is still no sign of the Avatar. Zuko wrapped an arm around her in comfort but is nearly flung away.

Katara ignored Zuko's questioning shouts and runs to where Aang will soon land, heedless of the severe winds whipping her coat back. Aang's glider becomes visible and the air seems to close in on her. Zuko watches in disbelief as Aang swoops down with enough force to bring him crashing to the ground.

The mastery of his bending is evident as Katara remains standing in the eye of the storm unperturbed.

Aang dropped his staff before Appa has even cleared their part of the sky. The wind circles around her and his arms emerge from the storm to pull her near. He apologizes profusely and brings his wife and child impossibly close.

Zuko lowered his hood deeply grateful he took the precaution to wear it today. Aang's elemental nature is always at its peak near her. And though she's not due for another month, Zuko now understands why Katara insists on being near her mountain home.

Katara's pregnancy will always make him hurry home and only the avatar's temple can withstand the gale force winds that come when he holds her.


	7. Never Again

Strange idea that popped up in my head. What can I say my plot bunnies are nuts. (Shruggs)

Enjoy

* * *

**Never Again - Zosin and Roku/Zuko and Aang**

Telling this particular part of his history to Aang had been painful but he knew if he was to bring balance back to the universe, Aang had to be in full possession of the facts.

He had to be aware of the source of Zosin's anger towards his former friend. He had told Aang on that long ago memory that him and Sozin had shared many things including a birthday. One of those things would help break them apart. He had foolishly believed that since Zosin had stepped aside to let him court Tamin it was because he no longer cared for her.

He had never dreamed it would be a test of their friendship. A test that would end on his volcanic home. Aang looked at Roku shaking his head in disbelief. "Do not let history repeat, Aang. All things can change but only if the incorrect decisions are taken."

Aang snapped from his journey running a hand through his dark hair. **'What had Roku meant?'** Aang's occasional connections to the spirit world would sometime show him parts of his past lives that he'd rather not think about.

The blanket has slipped leaving a large stretch of velvety skin available to his gray eyes. He brought the blanket up and over to cover them both. Katara turned in his embrace and he briefly wondered if Zuko ever had feelings for her.

The moonlight glinted off their matching rings and Aang certainly hopes not because he does not want to betray another friend. The world had withstood it once and once had been enough.


	8. Don't Cry Out

Hey Aang is not perfect. He is allowed to have an emotional outburst once in a while.

That does not make him a little kid. It makes him a human being.

Sorry I was in this forum earlier and ugh... anyway I apologize for the rant.

This was the result of that I guess.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Don't Cry Out - Kataang**

He is angry with her. No, wait. He is furious with her. His spine is straight and his posture is screaming for her to leave him be. Her hands attempt to soothe the tense flesh but he swats her away.

Katara presses for an answer forcing him to lose his normally controlled temper. "Have you forgotten. How can you not remember what today means to me. What---" his voice breaks hoarsely.

"Aang, I cannot help if you don't let me in." He rounds on her but his rage cannot form words so he jumps onto his glider and leaves her. Whatever is bothering him will have to be resolved without her.

The sky has darkened and she is still pacing. Still waiting. **'Where is he?' **

She sees the flash of light and the date clicks in her head. **'How could I have been so stupid.' **she thinks and runs towards the light.

Out of breath she finds him in the Avatar statue room. All the previous past lives alive with power and he is suspended above the room in full Avatar State. His grief is overwhelming. "Aang, please. Aang don't leave me." she shouts.

Somehow she has enough sense to bend herself to his level. With an extra burst of water she propels herself into the air sphere, flinging her arms around him. He keeps them suspended but his eyes are unfocused and empty.

She runs a hand through his newly grown hair. Pleading with him. "I'm still here. I won't ever leave you. Just --" she shrieks as they plummet to the ground but the cushion of air breaks their fall.

He pulls her into his lap. "I am the last of them. I'm the only one." he cries softly into her hair. "My people are completely gone."

"No, Aang you're not." she places his hand on her abdomen. "Not anymore."

His grief is not fully gone but at least it is now manageable.

"Thank you for remembering, Katara."


	9. Pale

I just had to. Come on. They had to have liked each other at some point.

Enjoy

* * *

**Pale - Zuko & Azula**

This is where she has been sighted. This is where he has been searching for almost three months. The alleys of Omashu look the same. They're all filthy and full of danger. No place for a princess. No place for his twin sister.

He covers his head in shame. The neighborhood is poorly lit and he fights the urge to bend. He is undercover. He can't afford to let people know she has escaped. His father had paid for all his crimes some years ago but she still has much to answer for.

He fears what he will find if the people of the earth kingdom find out she's loose in their city. The scars of the war are still fresh and she is still his flesh. He spots the lone man sitting by the Piacho table. Without hesitation he places his white lotus piece on the center. The man bows slightly and heads to a storage room.

He hands Zuko an unlit touch and touches a panel on the wall. The giant white lotus moves revealing a set of stone steps. Zuko goes into the inky darkness. It leads to an underground cavern. The guards bow respectfully and silently disappear.

She is sitting by the far wall. She is on her side drooling into her clothing. Her legs shackled and her arms bound although she can no longer bend. He enters and closes the door behind him. He kneels and cleans her face with his sleeves. She rests her head on his shoulder, "Zu-zu".

He cringes at the little lost voice coming from his once powerful sibling. He swallows back his tears and wraps his coat around her. He needs to be strong for her, she is his sister.

He will protect her.


	10. Right Where You Want Me

I started with them, I figured I should end with them.

Thanks for reading... (I have a small series I'm working on. Later)

* * *

**Right Where You Want Me - Tokka**

She's not playing fair but he just smirks because he isn't either. She squirms at his closeness but this was her idea. She was the one who didn't want to make a fool of herself at Aang and Katara's wedding.

He just offered to help her learn. Toph tries not to enjoy the fact that his hands are nowhere near where they should be. In fact she's pretty sure that if he continues to caress the small of her back like that she's likely to accidentally step too hard and puncture her ballroom floor.

Sokka leads her around but it seems like his hand is skimming past her rear more than it should. Toph smacks him this time trapping his questing hand against the wall behind them.

No longer playing he captures her mouth and Toph releases the grip on his hand.

The kisses weren't part of the original bargain but he did tell her their were consequences for getting him right where she wanted.


End file.
